


Memories

by Cats_Dont_Float



Series: Cecilos Oneshots [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Is Not Described, M/M, One Shot, Sad Cecil, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Dont_Float/pseuds/Cats_Dont_Float
Summary: Cecil is upset. Carlos sets out to make things better.





	Memories

Carlos came home from the lab early, whistling quietly to himself as he unlocked the front door of his house.

"Cecil?" he called out, knowing his boyfriend had had the day off, and was most likely in the house somewhere. There was no answer.  
The scientist called out again as he wandered into the house, dropping a bag of stuff on a small table at the side of the hallway. At that moment, a rustling sound from the living room caught his attention, and he headed towards it curiously.  
Pushing back the door, he noticed the curtains were pulled tightly shut in the room, and one small lamp was glowing dimly. Sat cross legged on the floor in the middle of the room was Cecil.

"Cece?" Carlos said quietly, moving and sitting gently down by his side. Cecil made no movement, but let out a small noise that was barely loud enough to be heard. Carlos reached out gently, and placed a hand on Cecil's shoulder. There was a second of nothing, and then Cecil moved over and lent against Carlos' shoulder.

"Carlos?" Cecil said, his voice so quiet Carlos had to listen intently to hear it, "Do you remember your childhood?"

"Yeah," Carlos answered slowly. He was unsure of where exactly this was going. 

"You see," Cecil sighed, "I thought I did too, but the more I think about it, the less I remember. I can't even remember if I had a brother or not. I've been working at the radio station for as long as I can remember. I want to have memories Carlos, just like everyone else has,"

"You have memories Cecil," Carlos said softly, wrapping his arms around the radio host, "I'll show you, I promise,"

******

Two days later, Cecil had almost completely forgotten and moved on form their conversation. But Carlos hadn't. Half of his time at the lab in the past two days had been spent working on a quick project for Cecil, and, finally it was ready.

 

"Cecil," he said, wandering into the kitchen, where Cecil was sat at the small table, sipping coffee. The man looked up from the table to see what Carlos wanted. Carlos said nothing, just reached out, and handed Cecil a heavy photo album. "I thought we could have a look at this," the scientist said, sitting down next to his husband slowly.

"I've never seen this before," Cecil said, carefully turning the book over in his hands as if he expected it to be dangerous.

"Just have a look," Carlos urged him. Cecil raised his eyebrows slightly in confusion, but opened the book anyway.

 

As Cecil flicked slowly through the pages, he saw page after page of photos and other strange things. A photo of the lights above the Arby's from the day Carlos had almost died, a receipt from the restaurant where they had their first date.

"What is this Carlos?" Cecil asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"These are your memories Cecil. Just because you can't remember your childhood, doesn't mean you don't have any memories," Carlos said, resting a hand gently on Cecil's. Cecil looked up at Carlos, his eyes filling with tears, and then leaned him to kiss him.

"Thank you Carlos," he said through tears, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Carlos replied. Cecil smiled at that. A second later, he was laughing fondly as he looked at a picture of him, Abby and Janice in Mission Grove Park. Carlos smiled at his boyfriend, and then moved to make himself some coffee. Looking back at Cecil, still flipping through the book, he knew they had a long future together ahead of them, filled with many more memories, just waiting to be made.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came to me at about midnight one night when I couldn't sleep, so I hope it isn't too bad! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
